1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to projectile weapons and more specifically it relates to a compound slingshot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous projectile weapons have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hurl missiles by external forces at targets remotely located therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.